itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2014
Overview The following are the Congressional Research Service reports published in 2014 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * The Presidential Records Act: Background and Recent Issues for Congress (Dec. 31, 2014). * Secret Sessions of the House and Senate: Authority, Confidentiality, and Frequency (CRS Report R42106) (Dec. 30, 2014). * The National Nanotechnology Initiative: Overview, Reauthorization, and Appropriations Issues (Dec. 16, 2014). * Cybersecurity Issues and Challenges: In Brief (Dec. 16, 2014). * The 2013 Cybersecurity Executive Order: Overview and Considerations for Congress (Dec. 15, 2014). * Radio Broadcasting Chips for Smartphones: A Status Report (Dec. 15, 2014). * Legislation to Facilitate Cybersecurity Information Sharing: Economic Analysis (Dec. 11, 2014). * Anti-Terrorist/Anti-Money Laundering Information-Sharing by Financial Institutions under FINCEN's Regulations (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Dec. 10, 2014). * Net Neutrality: Can the FCC Reclassify Broadband Internet Access Services? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Dec. 4, 2014). * What Is 5G? Implications for Spectrum and Technology Policy (CRS Insights) (Dec. 3, 2014). * Taxation of Internet Sales and Access: Legal Issues (Dec. 1, 2014). November * "Amazon" Laws and Taxation of Internet Sales: Constitutional Analysis (Nov. 28, 2014). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (Nov. 26, 2014). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (Nov. 26, 2014). * Cybersecurity: FISMA Reform (CRS Insights) (Nov. 24, 2014). * Intelligence Authorization Legislation for FY2014 and FY2015: Provisions, Status, Intelligence Community Framework {Nov. 20, 2014). * The Battle over Cable Boxes (CRS Insights) (Nov. 14, 2014). * When Will DOD Modernize its Electronic Health Records Systems? (CRS Insights) (Nov. 13, 2014). * Voter Identification Requirements: Background and Legal Issues (Nov. 3, 2014). October * Spectrum Needs of Self-Driving Vehicles (CRS Insights) (Oct. 28, 2014). * Landsat: Overview and Issues for Congress (Oct. 27, 2014). * Intelligence Whistleblower Protections: In Brief (Oct. 23, 2014). * JPMorgan Data Breach Involves Information on 76 Million Households, 7 Million Small Businesses (Oct. 23, 2014). * Deploying 5G (Fifth Generation) Wireless Technology: Is the United States on Track? (CRS Insights) (Oct. 21, 2014). * Smartphone Data Encryption: A Renewed Boundary for Law Enforcement? (CRS Insights) (Oct. 17, 2014). * Cybercrime: An Overview of the Federal Computer Fraud and Abuse Statute and Related Federal Criminal Laws (Oct. 15, 2014). * Cybercrime: A Sketch of 18 U.S.C. 1030 and Related Federal Criminal Laws (Oct. 15, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Oct. 14, 2014). September * The Federal Trade Commission's Regulation of Data Security Under Its Unfair or Deceptive Acts or Practices (UDAP) Authority (CRS Report R43723) (Sept. 11, 2014). * The Help America Vote Act and Election Administration: Overview and Issues (Sept. 10, 2014). * Freedom of Speech and Press: Exceptions to the First Amendment (CRS Report 95-815) (Sept. 8, 2014). * Protection of Trade Secrets: Overview of Current Law and Legislation (Sept. 5, 2014). August * Can Body Worn Cameras Serve as a Deterrent to Police Misconduct?, CRS Insights (Aug. 28, 2014). * Reform of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Courts: Procedural and Operational Changes (Aug. 26, 2014). * Telemarketing Regulation: National and State Do Not Call Registries (Aug. 14, 2014). July * Stealing Trade Secrets and Economic Espionage: An Overview of U.S.C. 1831 and 1832 (July 25, 2014). * Stealing Trade Secrets and Economic Espionage: An Abridged Overview of 18 U.S.C. 1831 and 1832 (July 25, 2014). * Deploying 5G (Fifth Generation) Wireless Technology: Is the United States on Track?, CRS Insights (July 23, 2014). * "Black Boxes" in Passenger Vehicles: Policy Issues (July 21, 2014). * Bitcoin: Questions, Answers, and Analysis of Legal Issues (July 15, 2014). * Privacy Protection for Customer Financial Information (July 14, 2014). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (July 2, 2014). June * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (June 12, 2014). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (June 10, 2014). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (June 10, 2014). * The Fourth Amendment Third-Party Doctrine (June 5, 2014). May * Congress's Contempt Power and the Enforcement of Congressional Subpoenas: Law, History, Practice, and Procedure (May 8, 2014). * Reform of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court (FISC): Selection of Judges (May 5, 2014). * U.S. International Broadcasting: Background and Issues for Reform (May 2, 2014). April * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Apr. 25, 2014). * The Target Data Breach: Frequently Asked Questions (Apr. 22, 2014). * Social Media in the House of Representatives: Frequently Asked Questions (Apr. 16, 2014). * The DHS S&T Directorate: Selected Issues for Congress (CRS Report R43064) (Apr. 14, 2014). * Intellectual Property Rights and International Trade (Apr. 14, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Apr. 3, 2014). * Overview of Constitutional Challenges to NSA Collection Activities and Recent Developments (Apr. 1, 2014). March * Reform of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Courts: A Brief Overview (Mar. 31, 2014). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Mar. 28, 2014). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42351) (Mar. 28, 2014). * Safe Harbor for Online Service Providers Under Section 512(c) of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (CRS Report R43436) (Mar. 26, 2014). * Net Neutrality: The FCC's Authority to Regulate Broadband Internet Traffic Management (CRS Report R40234) (Mar. 26, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Mar. 25, 2014). * Reform of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Courts: Introducing a Public Advocate (Mar. 21, 2014). * Aereo and FilmOn X: Internet Television Streaming and Copyright Law (CRS Report R43359 (Mar. 20, 2014). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Mar. 19, 2014). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42351) (Mar. 19, 2014). * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Mar. 12, 2014). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (Mar. 12, 2014). * Spectrum Policy: Provisions in the 2012 Spectrum Act (Mar. 12, 2014). * The Help America Vote Act: Overview and Issues (Mar. 12, 2014). * Video Relay Service: Program Funding and Reform (CRS Report R42830) (Mar. 10, 2014). * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42543) (Mar. 5, 2014). February * Disclosure of FISA Opinions-Select Legal Issues (Feb. 24, 2014). * Critical Infrastructures: Background, Policy and Implementation (Feb. 21, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Feb. 19, 2014). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Feb. 12, 2014). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (CRS Report R42886) (Feb. 12, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Feb. 5, 2014). * Overview and Issues for Implementation of the Federal Cloud Computing Initiative: Implications for Federal Information Technology Reform Management (Feb. 3, 2014). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Feb. 3, 2014). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (CRS Report RL32589) (Feb. 3, 2014). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (CRS Report R42887) (Feb. 3, 2014). January * The First Responder Network and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42543) (Jan. 31, 2014). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (CRS Report R42886) (Jan. 31, 2014). * The Obama Administration's Proposal to Establish a National Network for Manufacturing Innovation (Jan. 29, 2014). * The Freedom of Information Act (FOIA): Background, Legislation, and Policy Issues (Jan. 23, 2014). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (Jan. 23, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 23, 2014). * Overview and Issues for Implementation of the Federal Cloud Computing Initiative: Implications for Federal Information Technology Reform Management (CRS Report R42887) (Jan. 22, 2014). * Reform of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Courts: Procedural and Operational Changes (Jan. 16, 2014). * Identity Theft: Trends and Issues (Jan. 16, 2014). * The Role of Trade Secrets in Innovation Policy (Jan. 15, 2014). * The Leahy-Smith America Invents Act: Innovation Issues (CRS Report R42014) (Jan. 15, 2014). * Aereo and FilmOn X: Internet Television Streaming and Copyright Law (CRS Report R43359) (Jan. 13, 2014). * Privacy Protection for Customer Financial Information (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 9, 2014). * The First Responder Network and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42543) (Jan. 8, 2014). * Privacy Protection for Customer Financial Information (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 8, 2014). * The First Responder Network and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42543) (Jan. 8, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 8, 2014). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (CRS Report RS22168) (Jan. 7, 2014). * National Security Letters in Foreign Intelligence Investigations: Legal Background (Jan. 3, 2014). * National Security Letters in Foreign Intelligence Investigations: A Glimpse at the Legal Background (Jan. 3, 2014). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (CRS Report R42886) (Jan. 2, 2014). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2014